Royal Mess
by AngelofImagination4
Summary: Corona and Berk are at war, however, 2 teenagers from each enemy kingdom meet and eventually fall in love. They break rules to see each and once their love turns to great to hide they start to question the meaning of the war. Will their love be enough to stop a war that has been going on for 20 years so they can be together? (Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons/ The Big Four)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is just another I got for the Rise of Brave Tangled Dragons. I might decide not to finish because I have other stories going on but maybe if I have time. But for now here's a preview and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Oh, my, god. Why today? Why did Mother have to hold a masquerade today?! I slump in my seat while looking at all the dancing, sophisticated people of our time. My mother stares at me sternly but doesn't say a word. I guess she is allowing me to do a little of what I want. I look around the ball room for a familiar red-haired girl, sure enough Merida was in the back drinking champagne and looking around with boredom. Her dress consisting of just dark blue-green silk with golden band and strands at the top; her mask the same colors but golden lining the outside; her wild, curly red hair let loose. I'm surprised she even showed up, probably for my sake.

I sigh, I wish I was a servant sometimes like Merida, she could go anywhere she likes, do what she wants and everything else I want. Merida is allowed at these parties since her mom is my mom's royal adviser and well, they were childhood friends. However, Merida's mother daughter relationship was pretty tight because her mother has always wanted Merida to be elegant and sophisticated but Merida is anything but. My mother-daughter relationship, on the other-hand, is already broken my mother has kept an eye on me ever since she caught me trying to climb out my balcony window. Well, who wouldn't?! It's torture being her and expecting to marry one of the princes from our allies to keep our ties close. I mean, as if. This is my future I don't want to be with someone I don't love. I want to be with a boy who'll love me for who I am and that I love him back, unfortunately, my mom views me as a selfish brat who doesn't understand anything about ruling a kingdom. It's not, like, I want to marry a prince from our enemy kingdom! I groan, loud enough for my mom to glare at me, I shrug, I don't really care right now.

To my mother's surprise, I get out of my seat and walk towards Merida. The least I can do is socialize instead of scrutinizing everyone.

"Rapunzel Flora Corona! Where do you think you are going, young lady?"

"To socialize and be normal!" I say over my shoulder but I'm already to in the crowd to hear her response and I know my mother isn't going to come after me because it would be un-_proper_ to pursuit her own daughter.

Everyone is staring at me and bowing at me, but mostly staring. Most likely because I have long, golden blonde hair that's in an intricate braid with flowers in it, but if you let go of my hair it'd be up to seventy feet. I honestly don't remember why I haven't gotten a haircut. My light, lavender dress trailing behind me but constantly being stepped on. I groan, I just pile my train in my arms not caring if I'm showing too much skin. Suddenly, two princes with elegant suits come up to me with weary expressions, eying my hair. One of them actually talks to me, he has chestnut eyes and wavy brown hair.

"Princess, would you care for a dance? Or is now not the right time?"

I roll my eyes,"What do you think?"and I storm right past them not caring that I'm bring 'shame' to my family's name, in what seemed like forever I reach Merida, she's just smirking.

"Look like ya got yer hands full, eh? Couldn't stand two minutes in this 'party'" Merida says, snickering. She looks behind me and I turn around the princes were still looking at me but, from my point of view, turn beet red and walk away. I turn back around and Merida's wiggling her eyebrows.

"Looks like yeh got a lot of admirers, eh?'

I groan and blow a loose strand of hair out of my face, "Whatever, can we just get out of here."

A mischievous gleam lights her eyes,"Punz, yeh needn't ask!" With that Merida throws her glass cup to curtain and the couple that was kissing behind it come out, startle; their hair was dishelved and people gasp. A man in a general suit comes out facing his daughter.

"Katherine? What are you doing?!" The girl, also known as Katherine, was completely speechless.

"Um, uh." Then the room erupts into a series of yells. Everyone's attention was on them, including my mother's, which just allowed us the perfect escape to leave unnoticed.

Once we were out of the ball room and outside in the garden areas, me and Merida were gasping for breath from laughing so much.

"Did you see her face when she came out? That was golden! Serves her right too!" I manage to wheeze out.

Merida just evilly grins, "Oh, what I would give to do that again!" After a while we both quiet down, I grin at Merida.

"Thanks, Mer, for allowing me to escape that. I so needed that."

"I know yer mother sure is big on holding parties. I'm glad me mum doesn't do that no more."

"I know! It's just she wants me to marry someone who I don't want to marry. But, sadly, I know it's suppose to help my kingdom but it's just-argh!" Merida, pats me on the back sympathetically.

"Punzie, don't worry yer mum will see the light soon." Just as she said that we heard a shuffling noise in the garden maze.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the preview for ya! I hoped you like it! But I must tell you know it will be a long time before I update since I have 2 other stories I'm working on. I did this preview because you know those moments when you get an idea in your head and just BAM! You have to publish it? Yeah, that's what happened to me. . If I get enough reviews or if I just plain want to, I might work on it too. Okay! Thanks for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVI-EW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hallo! Whoa, little Merida accent there, anyways here's the second chapter to my random idea! Yay! I wrote this chappie because right now at the moment I have a writer's block for my other stories so the only one I don't have a writer's block for it this one. Tehhe...this chapter is sorta long, I did that on purpose since I probably won't be updating in a really long, long time. Sorry, I've got school and the same goes to my other stories. Well, I hope you enjoy because you meet the ones and only Jack Frost and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (how I wish) all rights belong to Disney, Dreamworks, and Pixar exception of my OC's!**

* * *

_A few hours before...  
_

"Intruders! Intruders!" But we were already climbing a tree and out of sight before the palace guards could catch us. Once they were out of sight, I let out a whoop in the air.

"Whoooo! Yeah! That was amazing!" I turn towards my best friend, and prince: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. His eyes were practically bulging out his head and he was panting, I smirk.

"Jack! What did we just do?! I just go into enemy territory! Enemy territory! I repeat _we _just go into enemy territory!"

I roll my eyes," Come on, you said yesterday we when actually got into the kingdom without your dads consent. Now, we are actually in the palace woods maybe we can see what type of parties they actually hold and," I wiggle my eyebrows playfully,"Maybe you'll find your _princess_." I pull out two masks one navy blue and the other dark olive-green. The navy blue one was trace by a sliver outline while the other a golden outline.

I grin and Hiccup looks at me incredulously,"Jack, you do know that if I did fall in love with a princess here it would just be a disaster waiting to happen? Well, not that I will fall in love with one, anyways,"Hiccup sighs,"And how in Thor's name did you convince me to do this?"

"Well, I'm very convincing and you need to get out more. What? Hiccup, in a guy's opinion, are a very pretty boy."

"Pretty? Pretty?!" he groans loudly, I chuckle.

"Also, we could spy too. I mean I'm not doing this for just dancing at a royal masquerade, I'm doing this for the kingdom. If this stupid kingdom didn't attack us just because we burnt one of their ships on _accident_ then we wouldn't be in a war."

His eyebrows scrunch up,"And if we get caught?"

"Run as if hell itself is coming after you," we both laugh this time, we've been through way worse.

"Then why didn't we just tell my father that?!"

I shrug,"One, it's a bit more fun this way and two, he would never allow you to come along anyway."

Hiccup points his finger at me,"Good point."

"Now, can we go and wreck a party?" I hand the mask towards him. He still looks uneasy but he just groans and accepts the mask. The mask makes him look all out mysterious but he'll probably fit in, it's common for everyone around her to either have green eyes or turquoise. Mine will probably be a problem having blue eyes is not very common but, hey, they are royalty and if there's one thing about royalty is that sometimes they are very oblivious. He combs a hand through is shoulder length brunette hair that's another problem we are going to have. I have white-blonde hair that appears white when lights hit it but hopefully people just won't care. My hair isn't shoulder length but it's short and spiked naturally at the top. I sigh,"Here goes nothing."

We climb down the tree and brush our tuxedos that we are wearing. Exactly alike except Hiccup's is a dark brown but almost looks black with a pine green tie and I'm wearing a black as night suit with a dark blue tie. We both wear gloves and have a pocket watch and dress shoes trying to look as sophisticated as possible. Hiccup must be use to is be I'm not, I grew up as a stable boy but Hiccup has already given me enough lessons on how to act proper. I smirk, proper.

We start to head north towards the palace walls which is harder than it looks when search parties are looking for you but we eventually loose them. After what seemed like hours we reach the palace walls, I look up towards the guard towers but no one was there.

"Either they are pretty stupid or we are," Hiccup says.

"I think that would be the first option, I think they went to protect the entrance. They probably thought we were going there."

"So, that's when the stupid part comes in huh? They send all the guards there and left only a few here at the edges,"Hiccup laughs.

I smirk at him,"Which gives _us _the perfect opportunity to get in," I take off my gloves and Hiccup follows suit. Then we start to scale the walls, the bricks separations big enough to put our fingers in. I hear Hiccup breathing heavily after we were half way. I look down but it was a bad decision; we were pretty high up that if I did the wrong footing I could fall and worst case scenario die. I swallow hard and continue, my arms starting to tremble but as soon as they started I reach the top and pull my self up and turn; landing on the guards walkways.

I look down again, Hiccup was almost there and he's in a worst situation then I was. He's a prince so he didn't have to do some much labor when he was younger so he wasn't use to this. Slowly he made and I put my hand out-which he gratefully accepts-and pull him up. He puts his hands on his knees, but regains his posture shortly after.

I look at him,"Tired already, Princie?"

Hiccup chuckles,"Not even close, Frostie."

I smirk and go to the opposite side of the walkway. Oh great. We had to get the side of the castle where there's a hedge maze.

"Great, we have to go through a hedge maze. Damn."

Hiccup arches his eyebrows,"Jack, it's just a hedge maze we can get through it. Didn't we use to play this a lot when we were younger?"

"Yeah, but I always got lost."

Hiccup snickers,"Well, you've got me this time and I know how to find my way out." He walks back a couple of steps, takes a running leap and jumps off the wall. He land perfectly on his feet and hands, just the way I taught him.

He looks up,"How did I do?"

"Terrible."

He rolls his eyes,"Shut up and get down."

I scoff and do the same thing, except I do a roll then I land on my feet and hands. I brush myself off and smirk at Hiccup.

"Show off."

I grin,"No, I was landing with style."

"Whatever." He pulls out his mask and puts it own, I follow suit. I look around and realize we landing outside the hedge maze.

"Okay let's find the entrance." A few minutes afterwards we find it. We start walking through me at the rear and Hiccup at the front. I warily look around myself but try to act normal like we aren't breaking into the enemy's castle but we're here like guests. Finally, after roughly half and hour later we turn a corner and the entrance is right ahead of us, we start to walk at a quicker pace but voices startles us; it startles Hiccup so much that he trips on his own feet and falls on one of the hedges walls. I wince, and hastily try to get him back up but it's too late, the already heard us since the talking stops.

"Great job on being stealthy, Hiccup, A for effort," I hiss. Hiccup sends me a rueful look and we just turned around when a voice calls out to us,"Halo? Is anyone there?" I kick Hiccup mentally but we were going to have to talk to someone sooner or later.

"Hey, yeh two! Are yeh deaf? I'm talkin' to yeh!" We turn around and up ahead was a girl with wild, curly red hair. She has a mask on so I couldn't really see her face but I hear Hiccup gasp beside me. I smirk, _guess Hiccup's got a thing for red heads. _I have to admit the girl does look pretty with the red hair but I've never been a fan. We must've stood there like idiots for a while since the girl scoffs,"Again with de silent treatment?"

Hiccup shakes his head,"Oh, um, well, we were-"

"Sorry, what my friend is trying to say is that we got bored at the party so we decide to explore a bit. Since it is our first time here and all."

The girl tilts her head,"Same with us."

"Us?"

The girl calls out over her shoulder,"Punz, it's okay to come out now. They look harmless enough!" Out of the shadows a girl comes out. Now it's my turn to gasp, she has long golden blonde hair in an intricate braid with flowers in it. She has light lavender dress with a train and long flowy sleeves. Her mask hides her face but I knew she was beautiful behind it, I hear Hiccup snickering behind me.

The girl with blond hair talks to us,"You guys can come closer you now? We won't bite, well, at least not me," She smiles so warmly that I can't help but forget why I'm here for a second. I shake my head and do as she told us but trying not to give anything off that we're not from here. Hiccup, however, is shifting his feet nervously and ruffling his hair. I smirk but just decide not to say anything. Once we reach them I notice that the first girl has turquoise eyes with a certain blue tinge to them. I look at the second girl and her eyes are bright, spring green orbs that I find myself getting lost in. I look away before I stare at her too long, but I see a pink tinge to her cheeks that wasn't there before.

"So, what were you guys doing in the hedge maze? I usually always get lost in there but it's fun be in. Oh! By the way, my name's Rapunzel but you can call me Punz or Punzie, I find it weird when people call me Rapunzel," she extends her hand towards me and I shake it. Her hand so small and warm, _good, God, Jack! You just met the girl! _

I grow a little alarm for giving people my name but there girls look trustworthy enough. I smile," The name's Jack."

"Jack? Just Jack? Not Jackson or whatever names that use for Jack,"she laughs.

I grin,"Nope, just Jack." She let's go of my hand I can't help but feel cold.

Hiccup shakes her hand quickly unlike me," Hi, um, my name's uh," he looks at me, I shake my head a little. _They might know who he is. _"Henry?"

The red-head girl snorts," Yeh say it like yeh don't even know yer own name."

Hiccup blushes,"Henry."

"Nice to meet you."

The red-head girl finally introduces herself,"By the way, meh name is Merida," she just waves, no extending or anything formal.

"Cool," is all I say. Hiccup nods towards her.

"So, now that we all introduced each other, why don't we all get to know it each other," Rapunzel says. Oh, wait, Punz says.

"Well, there's much to know about me I'm just a guy who came here to accompany him," I point towards Hiccup,"if not I wouldn't have come to this masquerade."

"I honestly had no choice but to come. My mother is so demanding."

"Why don't you just lock yourself in your room or something?"

"Trust meh, Punz tried everything. When her mother wants something she gets it,"Merida adds.

"That sounds like my dad but I don't think he'll go that far," Hiccup says.

"Yeah, I swear my mom is not like normal ones."

I laugh," Define normal because I don't know the answer to that anymore."

Punz laughs,"Me neither."

Merida grins,"Make that two."

"And three!" We all start to laugh I can tell that this might actually be a fun trip. Guess the people in this kingdom aren't as snobby as we thought they were.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's Chappie 2 for you! I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! You see the beautiful beginning of a friendship and _looovee!_ Hehehe. ^.^ See ya next time and don't forget to review! REVI-EW please it would mean a lot to me!  
**

**WolfieRed23:**

**Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked my story! It makes me so happy that people actually liked it! *starts tearing up* Thank you again! :D**

**FloralrmaTylee:**

**Love the pic, by the way! Oh, and thank you so much for the wonderful comment! Oh, I'm so happy that I got into my characters personality! I'll try to stick to it as much as I can! I hope I do not disappoint! Oh, and if I do feel free to tell me! Thank you again you have given me so much inspiration to keep going! :)**

**Guest:**

**Thanks sweetheart! I will update as soon as I can! Full speed ahead! xD**

**Honey Bagder 1:**

**Thanks lovely for commenting! Oooh, Jack have a dragon? Not a bad idea...*writes in notebook* I'll see what I can do! Thanks for the inspiration! Don't worry I'll update as soon as possible! ;)**

**Little Miss Enigma:**

**I shall do as you command! I will continue so don't you worry! Thank you so much for this comment! The pairings will be Jackunzel and Merricup, if those aren't your pairings I'm sorry! It's just they are my favorites! Toothless will be in the story! I wouldn't forget my all time favorite dragon! Not to mention cutest too! ^.^**


End file.
